Car Rides with Rwby Characters!
by UniqueArtist
Summary: Join these silly Rwby characters to watch them and their fun car ride shenanigans! Each short chapter depicts characters from Rwby on a car ride and how they would behave. This is just silly fun, I hope it makes you smile!. You are free to request any 2 characters! :)
1. Torchwick and Neo

Torchwick and Neo

Torchwick, driving 65 MPH down a highway, takes his hands from the steering wheel to light a cigar. Neo instinctively grabs the wheel from the passenger's side, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, bud." He nodded toward her and places his hands back on the wheel, blowing out a puff of smoke. Neo waves her hand in the air and rolls down her window to avoid choking on the smoke. Torchwick lets out a chuckle, "Right. Sorry 'bout that." he rolls down his own window to make sure the smoke doesn't go on her side.

Few silent moments later, Neo tampers with his radio. She puts on k-pop.

"What? No, we are not listening to this." Torchwick argues, shutting it off.

"!"

"I don't care, I would rather listen to _nothing._ In case you haven't noticed, I **like** the silence." He smirked. Neo turned red and turned the radio back on, this time with louder volume.

"No." He shuts it off.

"...?"

"Don't give me that look."

"..?!" Neo continues to give him puppy eyes.

"Your music sucks."

" **!** " Neo's face is aggressive.

"HEY! LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" Torchwick responds, absolutely offended.

".."

"Alright. Fine. Play your silly music." Torchwick grumbles, and Neo happily turns back on the radio and bounces to the beat.

"! !.. ! !"

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome….." is all Torchwick could mutter, holding back a small smile while watching Neo from the corner of his eye. She was happy.

* * *

 **There it is~**

 **haha. I hope it at least made you smile. It gave me a small smile. I love Neo.**

 **You guys should totally request two characters for me to write about! ;)**

 **You could even request a topic you would like them to talk about, or something.**

 **Yay.. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Yang and Nora

Yang & Nora

The two girls were wearing sunglasses and wore the biggest grins anyone could bear. Yang was driving 120 MPH (193 KMH) down the fast lane of the freeway. Nora rolled down the window and stuck an arm out.

"WHOOOOOO HOOOO!" The short girl laughed. "You're the best driver EVER!"

"I know!" Yang smiled, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. She was rather happy.

"We need some music!" Nora exclaimed, and turned on the radio. The first thing that came on was heavy metal. The two girls fell silent.

"I, uh…" Yang started, a little embarrassed.

"It's…...IT'S PERFECT!" Nora shouted, bouncing in her seat and thrashing her body with laughter. Yang began driving even faster now.

"YEAHH!" Yang laughed, and began bouncing in her seat also. She weaved through some traffic and exclaimed, "Ruby would never jam with me like this!~"

"Are you kidding?! This stuff _rocks_!" Nora bounced so much that she accidentally hit her head against the ceiling of the car.

"Oh my god." Yang cracked up. "You are just a ball of _energy_ , aren't you?!" Yang joked.

"Good one! Yang you're on _fire_!~" Nora giggled.

"Hey Nora, I can guess your favorite ice cream flavor."

"What?!" Nora asked, her eyes wide in excitement.

" _Shock_ -o-lot!" Yang cracked up. "Get it?! Chocolate?! Shock?!"

Nora paused for a second until suddenly her face turned pink and she started laughing so loud she couldn't contain herself. Yang grinned proudly at the girl who actually laughs at her jokes.

These two, together, were unstoppable!

"Ohh...I think I'm gonna be sick…" Said Jaune from the backseat, ready to hurl.


	3. Ruby and Penny

Ruby and Penny

Requested by **KuletXCore**..Thank you for your kind review and suggestion! I hope I didn't disappoint. I'm sorry if I made either of them ooc or made Penny sound _too_ android-y? Im a noob haha xx

* * *

"Say, Ruby, I am so excited that we are able to go on this journey together!" Penny bears the largest grin facing her friend who is currently driving with both hands clasped tightly against the steering wheel. Ruby's body is noticeably close to the wheel, her chin nearly touching the top of it.

"Yah...me too, Penny…" Ruby says, body tense and eyes focusing on the road.

"Back then, when you first said I was your friend, I was so ecstatic! I could not believe someone actually called me their _friend_! And look at us now, on our very first journey! Hittin' the road, as they say! Though, by my calculations, you are driving at 8.04672 kilometers per hour, and because our destination is only 24.14016 kilometers away, -TURN RIGHT!- ...we shall arrive at our destination in…...3 hours!" Penny calculates, shooting a finger up in the air.

"I, uh..Penny?"

"Oh, turn left here, Ruby!" Penny instructed. "I notice by your body language that you are seemingly perplexed, and I'm here to help!" Penny proudly pointed her thumb at herself, "...with directions!"

"Penny." Ruby said calmly.

"Though, you _are_ going rather slow for a typical driver between the ages of 15 and 17, for their median travel speed is 64.3738 kilometers per hour-"

"Penny!" Ruby shouted, hands still clasped tightly on the wheel.

"Yes, friend Ruby?"

"This is kind of my first time driving like this..on the road and all.. Tell me again why you, the older, more experienced student, could not drive?" Ruby said nervously.

"Oh dear! You don't know how to operate an automobile?! I didn't know! Why, I can teach you! It's quite a simple piece of machinery, really!" Penny started, nearly beginning a ramble on every single part of a car.

"No, no Penny! I get the basics. I'm just.. A little nervous, okay?" Ruby smiled sheepishly. Her experiences with driving weren't always the best, Taiyang used to get overprotective and nervous, which then caused the two to yell and get frustrated. Yang would blare music loudly and say " _Just keep goin', you'll do fiiine!"_ Truthfully, Ruby would rather just take a train..or bus….or bike….or walk.

"You do seem to show the basic symptoms of anxiety. Hands sweaty, hypervigilance.. Why, even your face is covered in perspiration! Your sweat glands must be o-"

"Penny, please! That isn't helping…." Ruby cried, "How about some music?"

"Music?"

"Yeah, music!" Ruby smiled, looking a bit more like her usual self. She loved music.

There was a pause. Penny's eyes were looking all around, but she was really searching her system for what a _music_ is about, what makes humans like music, and what is the most favored music among the current teenage population.

"Penny? You okay?" A concerned voice left Ruby's lips.

"Why, yes I am! Wonderful! And I will give you music, now!" Penny smiled, and pressed the car radio buttons. "If you turn left here, instead of going straight, you will reach our destination 8 minutes sooner! There is an accident up ahead." Penny casually added.

"Wait, really?" Ruby asked, now curious. She was relaxing more now with the rock music playing in the car. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I know **all** the streets of Remnant! My father equipped me with a live feed GPS. It updates constantly, that way I know the most efficient way to move about this huge city!"

"Wow Penny that is so cool! I need you around whenever I chase bad guys, I bet you know all the shortcuts that they don't!" Ruby admired her friend. Penny responds with a smile.

"I will gladly be by your side, friend! MAke a RIGHT!" Penny said, and Ruby abruptly turned the wheel, both girls harshly thrown towards the left.

Just then, the song changed. Penny recognized this song to be #1 on the top 100 hits she had searched about just moments ago.

"This song is sensational!" Penny exclaimed gleefully. She was such a happy, bubbly girl, that Ruby couldn't help but smile and giggle. This was going to be a great 3 hours!


	4. Ruby and Qrow

Request from **Pokemonsuperallstarfan** : "Qrow give Ruby some driving lessons with tai yang not knowing about them"

Thanks so much for your request and nice review! I hope you enjoyed this :D (Also, I'll do the second half of your request another time as well! yay~)

* * *

Ruby and Qrow

"Thanks for helping me, Uncle Qrow!~~" Ruby grinned ecstatically. "I was so nervous the other day when driving Penny around.. Dad was never really patient in teaching me this stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo. Anytime. Hey, listen….Uh, try not to mention this to your father, alright?" Qrow responded, resting comfortably into the passenger's seat.

"Sure thing!" Ruby agreed.

"Alright, first things first-"

"Put it on Drive!" Ruby exclaimed and reached for the gear shift.

"NO!" Qrow corrected, smacking Ruby's hand away from the gear shift. "You check your mirrors. You're in _my_ car. I'm tall. You're short. You're like 3 feet tall. Do you think the mirror views will be the same?" Qrow asks. Ruby shakes her head 'no' in response. "Alright. So adjust them. Make sure you are able to see behind you and the sides of the car."

"Okayyyyy~" Ruby sings while sticking her tongue out and adjusting the mirrors. "Done! What's next?"

"Well, you said you know the basics. Did your dad teach you how to check your blind spots? How to parallel park? K-Turn? U-Turn?"

"Um...uh….no….well, by basics...its just….drive, accelerate, brake, park, reverse….oh! And the car radio!" Qrow face-palmed when Ruby completed her sentence.

"I need a drink." He sighed.

"Me too."

"No, _you_ don't." Qrow glared at Ruby. He then saw her whip out a water bottle and start drinking some water. His glare disappeared and a smile came to his face. _Of course that's what she meant._ "Okay, listen...in order to check your blind spots, you have to use the shoulder-check method. You literally just turn your head and look out the backseat windows. That's the area your mirrors don't show."

"Hmmm…..Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Shoot."

"If I'm supposed to keep my eyes on the road while driving at all times, how can I safely turn my head all the way around? What if I crash!?"

"In the .5 seconds it will take you to turn your head and check before switching lanes? You'll be fine, kid. Just make sure you're not too close to the car ahead of you. Got it?"

"Hmm...okay! Can I drive now?" Ruby asks while jumping in her seat.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You didn't put on your seat belt."

"OH! Right, duh, of course! Haha, I knew that." Ruby sheepishly clicked on her seat belt.

"Alright….you can put it on drive, now.. i guess.." Qrow hesitates. "Don't crash my car. Your dad **won't** buy me a new one."

"Aww, okay." Ruby reaches for the gear shift and prepares herself to leave the parallel-parking space.

"One thing. When leaving a parallel parking spot on the street, you have to use your blinker to signal to oncoming drivers that you're leaving your spot." Ruby nodded and turned on the blinker.

After the two have spent some time driving around the city, Qrow receives a rather surprising phone call.

"Where is Ruby?!" Taiyang shouts over the phone.

"Uhh, she-"

"Oh is that dad?! Hi daadddd!~" Ruby shouts from her side of the vehicle. Qrow face-palms again.

"We were just out getting lunch. Sorry Tai." Qrow shrugged.

"I sure hope you're not be drinking and driving again while my daughter is in the car."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that.." Qrow smirks and looks over at his niece. "We are perfectly safe."

Later, Ruby parks the vehicle and smiles at her uncle.

"Soo?! How'd I do how'd I do how'd I do!?" Ruby jumps in her seat, looking at her uncle with wide eyes which reminded him almost too much of her mother. He missed Summer.

"Kiddo," Qrow chuckles and ruffles her hair. "You did great. I'm proud of you. And hey..at least we didn't get pulled over by police like Yang and I did when I was trying to teach her!" The two laugh together.

"Thanks so much Uncle Qrow… You're the best!" She giggles and hugs his arm tight.

"Nah...I'm the _bestest_."


	5. Blake and Jaune

Blake and Jaune

It was rather awkward, and Jaune was staring out the window while Blake was staring at the road ahead of her, looking focused. He didn't know why he agreed to do this, but let's face it: he needed that extra credit in Glynda's class.

Blake then reached over and turned on the radio. Classic rock started playing.

"I didn't know you liked Fink Ployd." Jaune perked up, motioning towards the radio.

" _You_ like Fink Ployd?" Blake responded with the question. She was rather surprised. Admittedly, she never paid Jaune much attention...ever. Actually, she sometimes forgot there was a dorm room across from hers.

"Yeah, totally. My dad used to play it all the time. My sisters and I grew up listening to Fink Ployd." Jaune smiled at the memory. When Blake didn't respond, he continued. "Usually people think the classic stuff is lame or boring. For me? It just reminds me of home. I miss my dad. And sisters."

Blake's ears twitched inside her bow. Her hearing was incredible, so she heard the sad sigh that Jaune tried to keep silent.

"Why don't you write to them? Or...you know, call. Scrolls are great." Blake said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I call my sisters all the time! Doesn't mean I can't miss them. It's different hearing voices over the phone and seeing them in person, you know what I mean?" Jaune says, scratching his head. He still felt a bit awkward, but was easing up with the familiar music playing.

"I guess. What about your dad?"

"He...he passed away a while ago." Jaune said, staring at the road ahead. He didn't want to sound sad, as if he were looking for pity. He also didn't want to sound happy, that would be weird. He wasn't sure _how_ to act whenever he told someone these news.

"Sorry to hear that." Blake said. "..How many sisters do you have?"

Jaune was rather surprised at her attempt to keep the conversation going. "I have seven." he laughed to himself.

"Wow. That's...…"

"A lot, I know…. Heh...heh"

"I was going to say pretty cool." Blake corrected. Jaune was no longer as nervous as he was earlier.

"..Really? I mean, people kind of tease me about that but I never met anyone who would think having _7_ sisters is cool! Hah.."

"Well, it's much better than growing up alone."

"You were an only child?" Jaune asked curiously. Blake sighed. She didn't exactly want to talk about herself, but then again...where's the harm? He didn't come off as the kind of guy to make fun of her or go behind her back. Plus, it's not like her story is much worse.

"Kind of. I had a sister… but we kinda...well.. We aren't sure where she is."

"You guys lost her?" Jaune asked. Blake rolled her eyes at his dumb question.

"No, we didn't _lose_ her. She ran away. My dad has been searching ever since I was 11. Sometimes he wouldn't even come home. I mean I know he loved my mother and I, but I kind of wish he would have... I don't know." Blake shrugged.

"Do you think it might be white fang related?"

"We **know** it is." Blake responded. Jaune noticed the serious look in her eyes, and decided that maybe this conversation wasn't best for her.

"Hey Blake? If you ever need a sister, I totally have a spare... or 6.." He tried to joke. Blake's tense body eased up a little.

"Jaune….you're pretty cool.."

"Thanks-"

"When you're not always chasing Weiss's tail, that is…" Blake smirked.

"Hey!"


	6. Team STRQ!

This chapter was a request from **firedragoonknight: "** team STRQ qrow and summer up front and raven tai in back arguing like kids"

I absolutely LOVED the idea and HAD to do it!

* * *

Team STRQ

It was a rainy afternoon in Vale and team STRQ were on their way to a mission assigned to them from their school, Beacon Academy. The four students, made up of Taiyang, Raven, Qrow, and their team leader Summer, were driving on their way to a nearby village.

"Qrow, can you tell your sister to _move_?!" Taiyang shouted from the backseat. Raven had a knee to his ribs. She was splayed across the back seat, her back leaning against her door and her legs kicked up on Tai.

"Shut up, don't be such a child." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Your freakin' boots are all over me.. And heavy! What are they made of… cement?!" Exclaimed the blonde-haired male.

"Keep complaining, and I'll kick my boot down so hard you'll never have kids!"

"QUIET!" Qrow exclaimed, huffing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand while keeping his left hand on the steering wheel. "We're on an important, _possibly deadly_ , mission.. And you two wanna argue about … boots?!"

"As your team leader!" Summer giggled, "I demand you two stop fighting!"

"But Raven's boots-" Tai started. He was interrupted by a small kick in the groin, thanks to Raven.

"No kids for you." Raven smirked. Summer giggled hysterically and Taiyang groaned in pain.

"Gee..I guess you could say, Tai got _booted."_ Summer giggled to herself. Everyone in the vehicle let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Qrow! I thought you were on my side!" Taiyang said in a strained voice, hunching his body forward. "How did you grow up with her?!"

"She never messed with me," Qrow shrugged. "She only teases people if she likes them."

A smirking Qrow was smacked behind the head by his sister who was sitting in the back seat directly behind him.

"You call _this_ teasing?" Tai groaned, still recovering from the kick. Raven still had her feet resting on his lap, though. "I can't imagine if she actually _loved_ someone… Oh dust! Raven! Please don't love anyone, for the sake of humanity!" The blonde exclaimed, being rather dramatic.

"Nah, I don't love. Don't worry." Raven joked back.

"Qrow?" Summer's soft voice from the passenger's seat broke his attention. While the two in the backseat continued arguing and joking, Summer had a question for the dark-haired man.

"Yes, Summer?"

"Can you teach me how to drive one day?" She smiled.

"Hmm… Sure thing." Qrow looked over and smiled at Summer. She grinned back and he chuckled, bringing his attention back to the road ahead of him.

"YAY THANK YOU!~"

"Sure, sure. Just don't crash my car.. Or else I'll make you buy a new one!" Qrow teased.

"I can't make any promises.." Summer smiled, "It is, after all, going to be a... _crash_ course on driving, eh!?"

"Summer, no."

"What? Are my puns _driving_ you crazy?"

" _ **SHUT! UP!"**_ Raven shouted from the back. The red-eyed woman moved forward, grabbed Summer's hood, and threw it over her head and face.

"Ahh! I can't seeeeeee!" Summer squeaked, trying to force away Raven's hand from holding down her hood. The two women were also laughing.

"Serves ya right!" Taiyang joked from his side of the car. On the bright side, Raven removed her legs from his lap and was now teasing Summer.

"Kids," Qrow interjected, "Don't make me turn this car around!"

* * *

 **I hope it's not obvious that I sorta kinda _sorta_ ship Qrow/Summer. Heh heh heh... **

**Also, I originally planned on Raven doing the puns, but I thought it would make more sense if Summer was the punny one... I mean, she** _ **did**_ **raise Yang in her later years.. hehe.**

 **~Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!~**


	7. Team RWBY!

This lovely chapter was requested by **Pearl Darkness** : "Team RWBY with Yang driving, Weiss in the passenger seat and Ruby and Blake in the back. Weiss is complaining about Yang driving and they're arguing like an old married couple while Blake is quietly reading a book to Ruby in the back."

I thought this was also a cute idea! I hope this made you guys smile today :D

* * *

Team RWBY!

"Oh, for the love of dust!" Weiss hisses. She's holding onto the car's grip handle for dear life. " **Please** slow down! We're gonn-AHH!"

Weiss was interrupted by the extremely sudden turn Yang took and was thrown sideways. Yang laughed at her little squeak. "Don't have a heart attack, Weiss. Ya big scaredy cat! No offence Blake." A subtle _"None taken."_ could be heard from the back.

"I'm _not_ having a heart attack! And I'm not scared! You're just….reckless." Weiss stated, staring coldly at Yang.

"You're not scared? Uh-huh. That's why you're holding onto the ' _oh shit!_ ' bar, right?" Yang smirked, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not!"

"Alrightttttt...whatever you sayyy…" The blonde took this as a challenge and pressed her foot against the accelerate pedal with more pressure. The car was now speeding through the freeway faster than Ruby's semblance can let her run!

Ruby and Blake were in the backseat; Ruby behind Yang and Blake behind Weiss. Blake was reading a book, casually, as if she weren't travelling over 100 miles per hour in a silver vehicle. The two girls in the front continued bickering while the darker-haired girls in the back minded their own business.

"Blaaaaakeee…. I don't feel so good….Yang's driving….nnngghhhhh.." Ruby groaned, intentionally falling sideways and resting her head on Blake's lap. The queasy girl looked up only to see the cover of Blake's book still in her face. ' _The Many_ _ **Tails**_ _of Passion.'_ it read.

Blake kept reading despite the younger girl lying on her lap. "Blaaaaaakkkkeeeee!" Ruby tried again, "acknowledge meee!" she began knocking on the brown hardcover book in front of her face. In the background, you can hear Weiss and Yang arguing, with Yang responding, " _I can't hearrr youuuu..lalala...you're speaking a_ _ **mile**_ _a minute! Heh heh." "Yeah?! And you're_ _ **driving**_ _a mile a minute! Slow! Down!"_

"Yes, Ruby?" Blake sighed. "Why are you knocking on my book?"

"I feel icky. Help!" Ruby said.

"I don't think I can help you, Rubes." Blake motioned towards the two girls in the front. "If Yang won't listen to Weiss, she won't listen to me.."

"Awh…..Oh! Can you read to meee!?"

"Um, ..uh.." A pink blush appeared on Blake's face. "Maybe not this one…" Blake slowly put her book away and began searching through her backpack. She had to have about 10 books in there! "Oh, here's a good one for you!"

"Yay!~"

"It's called La Belle et la Bête."

"La _what?_?" Ruby giggled and quirked up an eyebrow, still looking up at Blake. The older girl sighed, but this time, she also wore a small smile.

"Beauty and the Beast."

"BLAKE PLEASE TELL YANG TO STOP OH MY DUST!" Weiss screeched from the front seat.

"Why am _I_ always asked to deal with these issues?" Blake chuckled, mostly talking to Ruby.

"I dunno! ..But c'mon! Let's readd~" Ruby said while excitedly sitting up and motioning towards the book. She was eager to read about this tale.

"Hey, **you** should be _THANKING_ me! I'm turning this 2 hour drive into a 30 minute drive!" Yang defended herself against the frightened Weiss.

" _Thanking_ you?! You're also turning this safe, easy trip into one as life-threatening as fighting 35 nevermores and a deathstalker!"

"Awww that's the nicest thing anyone's ever told me! Love ya too, Weissy!"

* * *

 **Am I weird for updating these so quickly? haha.. I LOVE writing these, it's so much fun!~**


	8. Team CFVY!

Thanks again for your kind review and request! You keep inspiring me haha xD **Pearl Darkness:** "Team CVFY Coco is driving but is also speeding as she's rocking out Caffeine on the radio. Fox who's blind but can feel the car going fast begging for Coco to slow down and in back Yatsuhashi is comforting Velvet who's getting a little car sick."

* * *

Team CFVY

"Don't worry, sugar." Coco smiled, blaring the song _Caffeine_ by _Jeff Williams (Ft. Casey Williams)_ and dancing in her seat a bit.

"I can literally _hear_ the car slicing the wind as we drive, despite your loud music. And Velvet is getting motion sickness behind me." Fox warned Coco.

"Velvet, are you okay hun?" Coco called out towards the back. Velvet only responded by shaking her head "no."

"See? She's fine. No need to worry, Fox." Coco smiled again, smacking Fox in the thigh.

"Coco if you don't slow down I will hop out of this car and walk there myself."

"You? Jump out of a speeding car?" She chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Fox responded while shrugging his shoulders.

"I can vouch for him on that one." Spoke a deep voice coming from the tallest member of team CFVY in the backseat: Yatsuhashi. He had a comforting hand on Velvet's back as she rested her head on her knees. Her bunny ears were nearly limp over her forehead, as they usually do whenever she feels ill.

"I can feel the car going...what is this? 87 miles per hour?" Fox estimated. In fact, he was correct! This did not surprise anyone, however. "I can still jump out." he continued.

With an audible sigh, Coco slowed down a bit. "Fine. Only because I love you guys."

"That's not why you're slowing down." Fox sensed. "Are we near another boutique or something?"

"What?! No!" Coco shouted, parking the car slowly in front of a clothing shop. "I've just heard a little something about criminal activity in the area recently. I wanted to check it out." She opened her door, "Oh and don't worry about coming, I got this one. I can kick ass. You guys just stay here and make sure Velvet is okay." Coco winked and then shut the door, walking away like a boss.

"She's going shopping, isn't she?" Fox asked.

"Yup." Yatsu and Velvet both answered simultaneously.

* * *

 **Wow I'm on a writing-roll today, aren't I!? Lmao.. I admit, just hearing the ideas/requests spark my inspiration! I love team CFVY, I might write about them again in the future :) Sorry that this was so short! I wish I knew more about all of their personalities.**

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	9. Neo and Ruby

Guest says: Neo and Ruby? For reasons?

* * *

Neo & Ruby

 **I suppose this takes place** _ **after**_ **Volume 2 (yes, after Neo fought Yang!) but** _ **before**_ **Volume 3. I can't figure out a better time, really haha**

"So...uhh….heh.." Ruby awkwardly laughs to herself. "I didn't know.. you went to Beacon now.." The small girl looks over at the even _smaller_ girl with mismatched hair. Neo nods in response to Ruby's awkward statement.

"Do you….uh, still hang with ..Roman?" She asked, not sure how Neo would respond.

" !~"

"So, yes then…" Ruby glared out the window. "Why? Why would you hang with that kind of person! He's been robbing dust shops and destroying so many businesses..and...its just so shady! And evil! And.. _OhMyDust!_ You're not really a student at Beacon, are you!?"

" … -_-.." Neo nearly facepalmed, but instead kept her hands on the wheel.

"You're just pretending to be a student! Ohh, the secrets and lies! ... **_SECRETS! AND! LIES!_** " Ruby exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the driver.

"."

"Don't tell me to shut up! You..you rude! You're the one lying! Rude evil-WAIT WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

"!"

"I don't believe you!"

"!" She argued.

"Oobleck's class, you say?! Pfft... I say you lie!"

" _Oh, dust.."_ Neo thought to herself, feeling frustrated. Sure, she still hung around Roman..but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to do her assignment. Neo rolled her eyes at the girl freaking out in the passenger seat and turned the radio on to some K-pop.

"I hate you." Ruby crossed her arms and looked out the passenger window, resembling a small child.

"?"

"Because! You almost killed my sister!"

"!"

"You did too!"

"!"

"Did too!"

"...!"

"Don't lie to me! You so would have, if it weren't for that random person showing up to stop you!"

The rest of the car ride was spent going back and forth with each other. Despite Ruby's dismay, Neo actually did not harm the girl, nor did Neo do anything evil that day. They went to take the observational notes they needed for Oobleck and drove back to Beacon, all in one piece. (The same could not be said for Ren, who was driving with Yang that day)

Today was backwards? Maybe?

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny or interesting, I had a hard time figuring out how these two would behave in the normal Rwby universe! xD Though, I would love to write a different version where Neo and Ruby were on the same side and got along with each other. Neo is so cute I love her.**

 **~Thanks for reading~**


	10. Yang and Ren

Yang and Ren

"Aw, don't fret homeboy!" Yang smiled widely, smacking Ren on the shoulder as they made their way towards the car. He stumbled slightly. "You'll see Nora again soon...we'll be back with those notes in no time! Faster than everyone else...you'll see!"

"Yang. You do realize that Nora and I are-"

"You guys aren't together-together, I get it! After the millionth time! But, shucks.. I know _I_ wanna see Blake again soon, even though _we_ aren't together-together." The blonde winked at Ren. He let out an exasperated sigh. Why must people always do this?

Unfortunately, Oobleck paired up his students into groups of two, and made sure that one of the students had a drivers license before sending them out on the road to their destination. This made for some….. Odd pairs. Neither Nora nor Ren had their licenses, so the two friends could not be paired together. Jaune didn't have one either, but Pyrrha did. Jaune's luck: he was not partnered with Pyrrha, actually. Instead, he was partnered up with Blake. Both Blake and Yang had licenses, so they could not be partnered together. Weiss did not have a license, but Oobleck partnered her up with Pyrrha because….Weiss. She has been trying to befriend Pyrrha since the beginning of the school year.

When Ren snapped out of it, he realized that the two were speeding 58 miles per hour...on a regular road. A school zone, actually. "Yang," Ren hissed "What if children run across the street and you hit them because of your recklessness?"

"That ain't my fault." Yang chuckled.

"Your speeding means you wouldn't be able to stop on time. You hit kid, fault yours." He explains.

"No, Ren. It's the parents fault for not watching their kids!" Yang exclaimed. Ren shook his head and closed his eyes, something he did often to calm himself whenever Nora had similarly reckless behavior. Though, to be honest, Nora actually listened to him sometimes. Yang, on the other hand.…

"Why are we driving on the **grass** , Yang?"

"Because it's quicker."

"Please tell me why you are in such a rush?"

"...no.." A bashful Yang shrugged off his question.

"..." Ren recognized that look anywhere. Even though Yang had a small blush on her face, she also had an evil smirk on her lips and determination in her eyes. "It's not nothing. Tell me."

"Ummmm….." She hesitated. "I can't."

Ren's eyebrows went up. "Why not?"

"Because..I was told not toooo…..."

Unsure if he should press harder, he simply looked at her for a few moments longer. When she refused to elaborate, Ren decided not to care about it anymore, and went back to reading on his scroll.

"Okay, well, here's the thing!" Yang blurted. Ren slightly jumped, and his gaze returned in the direction of Yang. "I...sorta, kinda, made a bet….. But you never heard this from me! Got it!?"

Suddenly, Ren's serious face became even more serious. A bet? _Oh no. Something about this doesn't feel rig-_

"I'm racing!" Yang admitted.

 _Don't say it._ Thought Ren.

…

..

"..with Nora!" She completed.

"Son of a-"

* * *

 **Aaaand that's how Ren didn't make it back to Beacon in one piece ;) Hahaha.**

 **Just to clarify... Does Nora have her license? No. Was she racing Yang? Yes.**

 **xD Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
